


A Dangerous Game

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Jekyll and Hyde, Yandere Izuru?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by A Dangerous Game from the Jekyll and Hyde musical. Chiaki is Lucy and Hajime/Izuru is Jekyll/Hyde.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Dangerous Game

A quiet thump sent Chiaki’s senses into alarm. She refused to look up from the cold parchment in her hands as she called out, “Hajime?” 

The only response she gained was a hand gently brushing her shoulder and a whisper of “Izuru.”  
Chiaki felt a shiver run down her spine and the man’s chilled fingers seemed to trace it. “Izuru..” She whispered as she felt his hands slide to her waist. Chiaki lolled her head back to rest upon his chest. 

Izuru’s hands slipped into hers, bringing one up to his lips to gently kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist yet again, hands now intertwined with hers, he trailed his lips up her neck. Leaning in to kiss just below Chiaki’s ear, he whispered “I missed you, my little love.”

“I thought he had rid himself of you” Chiaki let out a quiet whimper, her words laced with a soft sorrow. To this Izuru placed a soft kiss on the edge of her collar bone, his smirk felt against her skin. “He cannot kill me as long as he is alive. I, however, do not need him to thrive” 

His words pierced Chiaki’s mind as she turned to him, her eyes wide. “Izuru, did you..?” Izuru took a step toward her, causing her to step back fearfully. “Did you kill him, Izuru?”

Izuru’s expression shifted slightly, an edge of something indescribable laced within it. “A frightened princess, who doesn’t know what to do,” He grabbed her small chin within his fingers, lifting her eyes to his, “Does she just run away? Does she risk it and stay?” 

His free hand found purchase upon her waist, fingers tangling within the silk of her nightgown. “Either way there’s no way to win,” Izuru leaned forward, knowing eyes examining Chiaki’s. “Her childhood friend or his darkest desires. Jekyll or Hyde. She risks losing him if she runs and risks her life if she stays” 

Chiaki looks up at Izuru through her lashes as she whispers “A dangerous game,” She glances down at his hand resting on her hip, “One I have to play, whatever the consequences may be. I have to win for both of you,” 

Izuru’s expression darkens significantly compared to the usual icy blank of his resting face. “There can only be one of us my dear, bidding him luck is bidding me harm,” His eyes trailed over her “Is that what you wish?” 

Chiaki looked up at him in confusion, “Not at all! I want you both in my life!” She grabs his retreating hand in her own and presses it between her palms in an almost pleading gesture. “I need you both, Izuru. He’s my best friend and you-“ she looks up momentarily before glancing back down at her hands around his single one, “I love you.” 

Izuru nods solemnly and pulls his hand away from hers, lifting it up to cup her cheek gently. “My little love,” he whispers as he leans closer, “I’ll give you freedom while we are both here. You will never know life without the two of us” 

Chiaki’s brows furrow together in confusion but before she can comment on his words, his lips meet hers. Cold and chapped but electrifying, Chiaki notes as she slides her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. 

Before she can hope to continue the kiss, a sharp pain stung her abdomen. She pulls away to clutch her now furiously bleeding wound. Tears prick to her eyes as she looks up at Izuru pleadingly, begging for his help. Izuru places a hand atop her own on her stomach and pulls it away. 

“Goodnight my little love,”


End file.
